


Rumors and Spells

by The_Shy_One



Series: Remy Running Amuck in Star Wars Universe [5]
Category: Gambit (Comic), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Charming Remy LeBeau, Crossover, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Other, Pre-Threesome, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Remy wasn’t in the business of stealing information. Too much trouble when lifting a priceless piece of art was much easier to do and you got paid so much more. But he made exceptions to his own rules, willing to do it if he was able to get close to a certain Jedi who’s blue eyes were as beautiful as the sea and who nearly roped him into facing the law all those months ago.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Remy LeBeau, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Remy LeBeau/Quinlan Vos, Quinlan Vos/Remy LeBeau
Series: Remy Running Amuck in Star Wars Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865518
Kudos: 10





	Rumors and Spells

Remy wasn’t in the business of stealing information. Too much trouble when lifting a priceless piece of art was much easier to do and you got paid so much more. But he made exceptions to his own rules, willing to do it if he was able to get close to a certain Jedi who’s blue eyes were as beautiful as the sea and who nearly roped him into facing the law all those months ago. 

He saw the General for the 212th Battalion sitting alone in a booth, hiding in plain sight as others around him talked and laughed about the diner. This place might be a system away from Coruscant - harmless in the long run - but it was far enough for Obi-Wan to occasionally sweep his gaze over the room, his eyes taking in everything. Remy wishes he could sweep the man off his feet and take him back to his room for a well deserved night of pleasure and rest. Remy knew it might result in him being arrested again, but it would be worth it if he could steal more than a kiss from the man.

Remy stretches over the tabletop, continuing to watch Obi-wan from beneath his hair at a table just out of sight of the man - hiding that he was staring at him, making sure the Jedi stuck around long enough to deliver the information he stole. But he doubts it did anything useful since there were rumours that Jedi could read minds or feel emotions or something that sensed the world around them.

Considering the feats he saw Obi-wan perform when he was stealing the relic and then when he was being captured by another Jedi - that one was angry, so  _ angry _ , the emotions pushed against his shields and making him falter in his escape, making it easier for the Jedi to push him to the ground and capture him - he wouldn’t be one to dismiss those rumours. At least not to the extent that other criminals do when taking bounties and jobs to hinder the Jedi’s effort in this war.

He sighs after another minute of watching and goes to stand up. He sees Obi-wan sit up a bit straighter in the booth, just noticeable enough to whoever was watching carefully. Ah, so he can sense his surroundings, somehow. Remy was curious now.

He goes to the booth, smirking when he sees those blue eyes widening at him walking towards the man. Remy doesn’t say a word as he sits down across from Obi-wan, watching the man’s reactions. There was the soft press of emotions against his shields, a curious poke rather than a brutal push as he experienced from the other Jedi that captured him. It was nice, the conscious gentleness of testing out his shields.

The emotions pull back after a moment and Obi-wan relaxes, smiling cheekily at Remy. “I should say I’m surprised to see it’s you bringing me information, but considering the impression you’ve left on both my Padawan and Commander Fox during your capture, I have to say it’s nice seeing you around for something that doesn’t raise any suspicions.”

“Nice to see you too, chère.” Remy putting his elbows on the table to lean his face against his hands. “Still looking for that artifact?”

A smile, one born of politeness - and oh, how it reminded Remy of his Papa when he was a young boy causing the older man mischief and had caught him in the act - from Obi-Wan and it was solely for him, not for another person in the diner. Remy smirked in reply, liking the game they were currently playing. “Still sore about that, chère?”

“I may have certain feelings about that night,” It took everything in Remy not to make a comment about that, it would have been  _ so _ easy - “But I see that you do live up to your name as a notorious thief.”

“Did Commander Fox mention my story about Jango Fett in his report to you and your Council?” Remy asks, smiling brightly when he sees Obi-Wan trying and failing to contain his own smile. “Oh, he did. Shame I couldn’t tell it to you myself. A magical night, especially when he realized I wasn’t going after his target. A lot friendlier after that little tidbit was revealed.”

“I had the opposite interaction with Jango, I’m afraid,” Obi-Wan said. His emotions softly pressed against Remy’s shield’s again, letting Remy know he was amused and exasperated. “But you seem to have a way to charm your way out of the impossible.”

Remy continues to smile, leaning on his hands. “Would I be able to charm you for one night together?”

“What could you offer for me to consider such a proposal?” Oh, Obi-Wan knew the current game and played it well.

“I offer not to steal anything off your person, including your heart, chère.”

“Is that along with the information you want to hand over to me or is it a separate deal?”

“Do we want to mix business with pleasure? Or would that sweeten the deal for you moi chère?”

Obi-Wan chuckles as he copies Remy’s posture, placing his face on a single hand, leaning towards Remy. Remy watches as beautiful blue eyes look over his upper body, smiling with a hint of teeth when he makes eye contact with Remy once more.

Remy, for once, feels as if he were being pinned down by the other man without him crowding Remy against a wall. Laura would tease him if she could see his current reaction. Same with their newest addition to the group, Ahsoka.

Obi-Wan moves his other hand to snake around the crook of one of Remy’s elbows, gently pulling him a bit closer. Remy follows along, wishing to be closer to the other man. Softly, the Jedi says, “I’m sure we could manage to find a way to make the transaction go smoothly. What with your nimble fingers and all, Remy.”

“You do know how to make a man blush,” Remy says. It takes so much effort to keep his voice steady as he speaks, wanting nothing more than to brush his lips against Obi-Wan’s and pull him close. “I thought you Jedi were supposed to resist people’s charm a bit more?”

“Some do, some don’t. I just happen to like what I see in front of me.” Obi-Wan says smoothly. He pulls Remy a bit closer, smiling like he got what he wanted between them. “Don’t you like what you see, Remy?”

A swallow as his mind and body separated from each other over what he should do after hearing that. Remy wants to say yes, yes he does like what he sees. That he wants to sweep Obi-Wan off his feet and have a night with him where he worships Obi-Wan the way he ought to be by everyone.

Unfortunately, luck wasn’t on either of their sides when a man - wait, no, he was Jedi, wearing a dark brown robe to make himself blend into the crowd - pushes Obi-Wan further into the booth and grins at Remy as he sits down. He still had his Jedi hood up, covering his head and shadowing his eyes, but Remy could see the bit of white of the biting grin in the light of the diner and all that it promised for Remy if he didn’t cooperate.

“Quinlan, what a surprise,” Obi-Wan says once he’s settled into his new seat. His gaze flickers between Remy and Quinlan, likely wondering what he was supposed to do from here. 

“I wasn’t interrupting anything was I?” Quinlan asks innocently. Remy moves a hand over his mouth, trying to keep from laughing as Obi-Wan shot the other Jedi a look that said he didn’t believe the innocence.

“I was about to get some information regarding the war from LeBeau,” Obi-Wan said. Like he wasn’t going to drag Remy out of the booth and into a room after what Remy had seen from the other man. 

“Chère, we were caught-” Remy starts to say before Quinlan starts to chuckle, cutting Remy off. Remy watches as Quinlan puts an arm around Obi-Wan, grinning at him like he knew every little about everyone in this booth as he pulls Obi-Wan close.

“I saw Obi-Wan flirting with a notorious thief and had to know what that was all about. He teases me about my choices in partners, you know.” As this was all said, Obi-Wan elbows the other Jedi in his ribs, looking annoyed all the while. Quinlan, of course, ignores it as it happens, doesn’t even let go of his friend. “Had to get some blackmail of my own.”

“You heard how he let me escape a few months ago?” Remy asks, enjoying the way Quinlan lets go of Obi-Wan and leans forward. The Jedi was eager to listen and made the light from the diner catch beneath the lip of the hood. 

His eyes were beautiful, a deep brown that held an edge to them as they stared at Remy. The light also catches the yellow marking that goes across the bridge of his nose, only adding to his beauty. If Remy had spotted him without needing to pass the information along to the Jedi contact, he would have spent some time cozying up to him. Probably take him back to his room for some fun with the way Quinlan keeps flickering his eyes up and down Remy’s body.

It should feel like a betrayal to Obi-Wan, but from the way the man playfully rolls his eyes as he smiles at the two of them, Remy thinks the man is alright with the shift of focus.

“I’d heard from some rumours, but didn’t know if it was true or not.” Quinlan’s voice dipped lower as he spoke, leaning closer. “But should I believe the word of a thief?”

“You can trust me, mon amie, I haven’t stolen anything from you,” Remy says, flashing a smile. “At least not yet.”

“He’ll try to steal your heart, Quinlan if you’re not careful,” Obi-Wan said, expertly placing himself back into the conversation.

As Quinlan laughs, Remy sneaks a hand to wrap around one of the Kriffar’s hands. He gently squeezes it when Quinlan looks at him, smiling as the Jedi leans just a bit closer to Remy. “I’m sure he would give it back, Obi.”

“You gambling with a thief, beau.” Another squeeze before he continues to speak. “What if I don’t want to give back your heart?”

Obi-Wan huffs out a snort as Quinlan stares at Remy with amusement. “And I thought you’re flirting was bad Obi. Where did you pick him up?”

“He’s unfortunately wormed himself into my life when he stole from the Temple, so he’s staying.” 

“Oh, I’m sure we can fit him in. Especially if he gives us some more information along the way.”

Remy blinks as the two Jedi in front of him share a smile, wondering what was going on here. “What?”

“Aw, we confused him,” Quinlan says, leaning into Obi-Wan like he belonged there.

Which he might have given the way Obi-Wan wrapped an arm around the Kriffar’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to Quinlan’s cheek. Aw, kriff, he intruded on something he wasn’t supposed to. Those days were behind him, he wasn’t messing with nobody married, not after what it cost him with Pietro as a partner and Lorna as a close friend.

Remy flips the stick out from a pocket, placing it on the tabletop and moving to get up quickly. As he turns to go, Quinlan grips his wrist and keeps him from leaving. Looking back, he sees the concern in the Kriffar’s eyes as he stares up at Remy. Behind him, blue eyes share the same concern, looking at Remy with - would it be dramatic to think it was disappointment that he saw on the man's face?

The combination of the two men looking at him this way makes him pause, looking back at them. “What do you want with me? What do you want with Remy?”

Somehow without looking at each other, the two Jedi communicated - which considering the fact Obi-Wan pressed up against his shields with intent, he doesn’t doubt that’s what happened - and moved so they could maneuver Remy into sitting between the two of them in the same booth together. 

Quinlan, a few inches taller than him, pulls him close and mutters about the emotions of his trench coat while Obi-Wan leans into him, pressing into his side like he belonged there. Remy doesn’t move during all of this, wondering what he just got roped into.

“Remy, we want you,” Obi-Wan says softly. Another gentle press of emotions against his shields and Remy got a picture of what he was being involved in, at least emotionally. 

“You want me to be part of the relationship?” He asks, hoping he still wasn’t just reading into things. “You want a thief to be part of all of this?”

“Yes,” Quinlan said firmly. “We do Remy.”

“What’ll your peers think?” He asks. He could see Jedi being with each other, they understood the rules of their religion much better than an outsider would. Nevermind one that stole for a living, who enjoyed stealing for a living. “There’ll be pushback against this.”

Obi-Wan presses closer, his hand moving to grip one of Remy’s hands. The man held it like it was a precious thing and Remy couldn’t bear to know what was in those beautiful blue eyes. “There might be some questions, but it won’t be seen with scorn, Remy.”

“I’m a spy, so it’s not like a thief would make the pairing any stranger,” Quinlan says, joining in on reassuring Remy. He leans his hooded head against Remy’s, comfortable. “We’ll drop this if you’re not comfortable, let you leave.”

“Remy got baggage about some stuff, don’t want to ruin a good thing between you two.” He admits. Pietro comes to mind, a man who was quick as light and even quicker to throw a snarking comment at Remy. It was a good thing he and Pietro had, ruined because of a mistake he’d made with Snow’s wife before the start.

He’d always miss Pietro despite all the bickering they had done with each other.

He didn’t want to cause that with these two, not when they were lovely together.

Quinlan’s breath hitches and pulls away from Remy, a barrage of emotions pressing against Remy’s shields as that happened. Remy watched as the Kriffar took a couple of deep breaths, staring out ahead. Obi-Wan pulls him closer, holding him close.

“We don’t have to jump in, we can take it slow,” Obi-Wan says softly. “Find times where we can meet up with each other, spend some time getting to know each other.”

Remy nods at this. He could do that, can see him being pulled into their relationship that way rather than all at once. “I can do that chère, I can do that.”

Obi-Wan turns him so he’s staring into those beautiful blue eyes, seeing joy and warmth in them. “Good.” Then he presses a kiss to Remy’s cheek, soft and gentle. As if Remy was as precious as one of the many items he’d stolen over his life.

He melts into the man’s embrace, shifting so he can look at Quinlan. The man had pulled his hood down, letting his locks spill over his shoulder and letting Remy get a good look at the Kriffar. 

He was beautiful, handsome in many regards and Remy wondered he got so lucky today. Dark brown eyes looked towards him, an understanding in them as he shifts closer to him and Obi-Wan. His hands, still covered in gloves, reached to hold hands with Remy.

Remy, feeling bliss, let the two men hold him as they stayed there for a bit longer. He sneaks his comm code into Obi-Wan’s robe when they go to leave since he’d given them the info he’d promise to hand over. They’ve only kissed him on the check as a farewell, leaving quietly from the diner. But Remy knew it meant more than if they’d kissed him on the lips as a goodbye.

Slowly, but surely they would reach a point where they’d have no doubts about what would happen between them regarding those kinds of actions. At least, Remy hopes so.

He gets his first message when he reaches his ship, smiling as he sees the trust of Obi-Wan trusting him with a secure line.

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea when I was listening to a new song and was inspired by the lyrics that are the title of this fic. It's also my first time writing Quinlan, so hopefully, I did him some justice since I really only know him from that one episode of TCW (I need to read that one series of comics with him in it because I do want more content with him since he was so much fun in that one episode of TCW.) Also, my first time doing a three-way relationship like this, so I'm taking it slow. But don't worry there'll be more content with these three growing closer to each other.
> 
> I couldn't resist sprinkling in some All-New X-Factor in there as well, I love that series so much. Might be fun to bring in a character or two for this series, who knows what'll happen. I certainly don't lol.
> 
> Anyway, hopefully, this was a fun one-shot to read! :D


End file.
